Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) composites are attractive for aerospace structural applications. They have better specific strength and stiffness than metal, which translates into weight savings, fuel savings, and lower operating costs.
FRP structural elements such as skins, stiffeners, frames and spars may be joined together to form major components such as wings, fuselage and empennage. Disbonds of these FRP elements are undesirable.